


A storybook love (Tsukasa/Rindou Princess Bride AU)

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: The Princess Bride - William Goldman, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Inspired by Princess Bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: A tale of how true love conquered all.Rindou and her companions have to make a long journey to save her true love Tsukasa, who has been captured by the evil King Azami and his schemes.A Princess Bride inspired AU
Relationships: Kobayashi Rindou/Tsukasa Eishi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	A storybook love (Tsukasa/Rindou Princess Bride AU)

_It happens that all stories, it all begins and ends with a promise or sometimes a wish from the heart. Whenever it is fulfilled or not, it is up to two persons to figure themselves to that path._

Of all things it start with a quiet boy, whose appearances are the envy of the people in his village, some said that he seems otherworldly- he has a kind heart but sometimes it could be directed to wrong places, as he is bound to nervous breakdowns. However there is one person which she muster a phrase that will burn in his mind like the crackling bonfires at night.

“As you wish.”

_As you wish._

_What does it mean?_ Tsukasa wondered. However he follow into that notion.

Whenever she is tender to the children, or bringing over the latest hunt. She possessed the hunger of adventure and wonder as she would thread her fingers into his sliver hair, telling where she will go someday. And he too, wished that he would possess that spirit of adventure from her. 

Her mischievous smile burns the heart out of him. That heart that is soon whisked away by a horrible force when he is called to marry the daughter of the ruling king Azami. The day they separated, Tsukasa can only look at Rindou with sadness, which Rindou knew in her heart , no matter how much she tried, eventually circumstance will follow suit that he will live a happier life that is even more bounteous than their simple village. 

* * *

Alas fate can be a cruel thing, as to separate two persons from finding true love. The last moment which they pressed their lips together, savouring every sad moment before he took his belongings and rode far away from another country. 

However Rindou managed to put on a brave face, as she watched her true love faded away into the mist. The only path she has to go through, is to move forward. Even if it means, by all circumstances leaving the village that she know and love.

_To the great unknown._

Next morning, it is rumoured by the head of the village that she took her best horse and rode forward to lands elsewhere. Who knows, maybe that journey will ease her broken heart. 

Little she know, as she passed the hills far away, the trumpets bellowed loudly on the arrival of Tsukasa accepting the marriage of his daughter Erina, who seems unhappy over that proposal. 

* * *

During that time in the palace, should Tsukasa be relieved from his royal duties as bethored prince to Erina, he would look languidly amidst the blurry forests and hills, tracing his fingers lazily on the brick walls. His memory would linger on that flame-haired woman and her adventures. He wondered where she would go, maybe his love for her will fade like the flowers in Erina’s bedchamber. And he has to force himself to love that girl. On the other hand, Erina seems preoccupied with matters, befitting of her role though she is still a puppet in his hands. No matter the clause, even she brought her armies to his knees. She is still captured.

Tsukasa has no say after all, but to treat his new love well. And it came to notice on the exiled adviser Senzaemon, as he rode his horse around the castle grounds. “You seems to be in distress your highness..” His lavender eyes widened with shock, as he quickly dismounted the horse. “I think you must be thinking of someone.”

“No your highness…”

“You are…” The old man simpered as he patiently waited for Tsukasa to dismount the horse. “Then I wonder, your highness why you force yourself to wake yourself early to ride the horses in our compound without your servants’ knowledge. And your gaze seems distracted to forests far away as my despicable son…”

Tsukasa is surprised by the usage of a word that powerful as despicable. True king Azami seems cold and harsh He found blood pooling in his tongue as he bit hard to think of cruel words to him. No, he must be true and loyal to Princess Erina. Their wedding celebrations will be coming in a few months. They must serve the needs of the country than themselves 

“Sir..I must plead you to…to leave…I swore myself never to love again…”

He raised a scarred eyebrow “Swore to never love again.” His laugh bellowed the gardens. “You are denying yourself, my son. It must be love.” Tsukasa seems embraced, however, he found his heart pounding more than ever. He thoughts fantasies of Rindou and life in the village. Her stories and dreams of adventure that papillate the soul of his. How she would calm his fears of yesterday and bring upon the sunrise of tomorrow. It is her that his heart is bounded to her.

“I wish my granddaughter the happiness, but I believe there is someone that captured your heart like a pirate and its treasure.” 

_Rindou._

_Rindou_

_Rindou._

_Rindou._

Soon Tsukasa found his eyes welling up to tears. However, that voice called to him that his love for her is dead. He must embrace himself to love Erina , no matter the palpating heart calls for his red-haired muse. “Please…sir..if the king found out you are here to ruin the marriage…I…I…” His voice grew watery at that confession. And he could only listen.

“As you wish.”

Soon he left without a trace, and his face rendered with a sad smile. “I believe that love you burdened, is simply dead. The one you are bounded to is out there. You just resign yourself that it will never surpass again.”

  
And these words stung his heart, and for that day Tsukasa left the village. He become a different entity. An entity which he feared so much. An entity that he will not love again.

She will never come to him again.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is more of a crazy idea of mine to combat Christmas retail stress, as lately I have fallen in love with Eishi from food wars, and combining Princess Bride which Tsuakasa took the role as Princess Buttercup. Anyway, I hope I can add that fic too lacking fanfiction sphere in Food Wars. Do mind it will be a short one as I may cave some time for it.


End file.
